<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love the mirror by Emptynarration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363896">Love the mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration'>Emptynarration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn stuff [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Youtube RPF, Youtube egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing, Body Image, Body Insecurities, Body Positivity, Boys In Love, Choking, Complimenting, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Explicit Language, Finger Sucking, Groping, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Choking, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Kissing, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, a fuck ton of orgasms at the end, bilingual author, compliments, fuck buddies, fucked out author, hinted at aftercare, praising, slight degradation, their relationship isnt really defined, there's some german in here for a moment, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Author have fun intimate times,<br/>And make each other look in the mirror to watch themselves during it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Author/Dr Iplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn stuff [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love the mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope I tagged everything orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author came back into the bedroom to find Edward staring at the mirror. He knew his... <em>partner</em> had problems with self-confidence, and feeling comfortable in his own body. It was something the two of them shared, although in different aspects.</p><p>Edward was tugging at his love handles, and poking his belly, frowning as he looked down at himself. He was chubby. Sometimes, some people called him fat. He had stretch-marks on his belly, on his thighs...<br/>
He sighed heavily, clearly unhappy about his body. He always was -it was no secret that he didn't like how he looked like. He knew he was healthy -he was a doctor, he <em>knew</em><span> he was healthy- but... he couldn't help it.</span></p><p>“I can see you thinking again.”, Author hummed, standing behind Edward and wrapping his arms around his middle, resting his chin on Edward's shoulder.<br/>
“I think you look beautiful.”, he continued, pressing soft kisses to Edward's neck. Edward hesitantly leaned back against Author, sighing softly.<br/>
“I know you do, but...”.<br/>
“I know you don't. Not yet.”, Author smiled softly, hands gently laying on Edward's belly. He gently caressed it, enjoying every inch he got to touch.<br/>
“Look at all the beautiful skin you have. So much for me to love.”, Author murmured, shifting slightly to gently pull Edward's head back. Letting it rest on his shoulder now, but making sure Edward could still look comfortably into the mirror.<br/>
“Every bit of you is filled with love. All that love you have to give. Keep some of that for yourself.”.</p><p>“Author...”<br/>
“Hush. Let me love you.”, Author moved his hands up Edward's chest, gently groping him, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. Their intimate times often started with one comforting the other. Author comforting Edward about his weight, Edward comforting Author about his body-parts he didn't want to have.<br/>
“You're gorgeous. My gorgeous love-doll. And every inch of you is mine.”, Author kissed and nipped at Edward's neck, feeling Edward's breath get heavier. Author knew that Edward needed a gentle and soft start, until he let himself be comfortable.<br/>
“See how much space my hands have to touch and love? Just look how good you like beneath my hands. Beautiful.”, Author hummed, moving a hand down to Edward's thighs, gently rubbing over the inside of it.</p><p>“You're so lovely. My imperfect, perfect Edward.”, Author trailed his fingers along Edward's stretch marks, as he always liked to do. He covered Edward's neck in hickeys and little bite-marks, making sure his partner was watching them in the mirror. Author mostly looked at it, so he could look at Edward.<br/>
“So much skin for me to mark in my love. You know how much I love to cover you and pleasure you.”, Author hummed, nipping Edward's earlobe as his fingers wrapped around Edward's dick, gently stroking along it, making Edward whimper.<br/>
“Look how good you look.. face flushed red already. I love how red you get. When it goes down your neck and chest. My cute little cherry.”, Author ran his thumb over the tip of Edward's dick, smearing a bit of precum.</p><p>“<span>You're teasing me..”, Edward whined softly, and Author cooed softly.<br/>
“I'm teasing you? But you're teasing </span><em>me</em><span>. Looking so delicious. Like a red velvet cupcake. You know that's my favourite.”, Author murmured into Edward's ear, gently tugging on Edward's dick just right, making Edward gasp softly. Author's other hand went up to caress Edward's face, gently tilting it to face the mirror more proper again.<br/>
“Look at yourself darling. Watch yourself come undone for me. My good little Edward. Mon chéri...”, Author's voice was soft and deep in Edward's ear, making him whimper. He watched Author's hand stroking him, going faster, squeezing and twisting his hand in just the right places. He couldn't help but moan, seeing Author's intense gaze, filled with love and </span><em>lust</em><span>.<br/>
“Glaubst du mir nicht, wie schön du bist? Du weißt, dass ich niemals lügen würde. So wunderschön. </span><span><span>Atemberaubend.</span></span><span>”.<br/>
Edward whimpered and moaned, listening to Author speaking German, not knowing a thing he said, but knowing it was nothing but love. Just alone the tone of voice, the softness of his gaze as he looked at him -not the mirror, but down at him.</span></p><p>It didn't take much more for Edward to come, hands feeling useless as they moved to hold onto Author's arm -which he gladly gave him to hold onto. He whined as he watched himself come, making a mess of Author's hand, some cum hitting his belly as well.<br/>
“Look how gorgeous you are. So pretty.”, Author murmured, slowing his hand's movement, until he stilled. He pulled it away, very gently trailing his fingertips up Edward's middle.</p><p>“Time to clean up, cutiepie.”, Author tapped Edward's lips with his messy fingers, and Edward obediently opened up, letting Author push his fingers into his mouth. Edward eagerly sucked on the digits, running his tongue around them, leaning back against Author and moaning prettily for him. Edward knew how much Author liked this, getting his fingers played with.<br/>
Edward happily let go of Author's arm, to instead grab his hand, massaging his palm with his thumbs. He could watch Author's gaze falling half-lidded, lips slightly parted as he breathed. Edward loved seeing Author pleasured, soft and pliable. Though he also loved how dominant his lover was, how aggressive he was.</p><p>Edward made a soft sound when Author pressed his fingers down on his tongue, pressing up against his back.<br/>
“You stay right here, sweetcheeks.”, Author's voice was a low growl in Edward's ear, as he pulled his fingers out. Edward shuddered lightly, nodding. He was forgetting all about his problems and worries, happily taking in the hickeys Author had left on his neck already.<br/>
And he could watch Author, subtly. He could watch Author's hips ever so lightly swaying as he moved, how plush and round his ass was when he bent over, the light jiggling of his chest as he moved. Edward loved Author's body just how it was, even if Author didn't. The two of them were kind of hypocrites, but that was alright. They completed each other in that way.</p><p>Edward's face was a deep red colour, it bleeding down into his neck and up into the tips of his ears. There was no cooling it down, especially as he watched Author come back to him, with his favorite strap-on. Author had a couple, but this one he liked the most.<br/>
It was a wonderful red colour, and was, technically, a strap-less strap-on, pushed inside of Author as much as the dildo on the other side was out. He merely added some straps to keep it safely in place. It was textured quite nicely, and had the wonderful feature of vibrations. It was one of Edward's favorites too, if only because Author looked so gorgeous with it.</p><p>Author slithered up behind Edward again, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck, nails lightly digging into his skin. His dick was pressing against Edward's ass, hard and feeling wonderful against Edward.<br/>
“There's my beautiful boy.”, Author murmured, dragging his nails over Edward's skin, leaving red lines behind. Edward shuddered, trying to turn around to see Author -but he stopped him, a hand wrapped around his throat.<br/>
“You're going to watch yourself as I fuck you, pretty boy.”, Author muttered in Edward's ear, looking into Edward's eyes through the mirror. Edward whimpered softly, nodding.</p><p>Author kept his hand around Edward's throat, his free hand scratching down Edward's back, until he grabbed a handful of ass, nails digging into the flesh. Edward gasped at the feeling, Author roughly kneading his ass in his hand, his intense gaze purely on Edward's face.<br/>
“I'll make sure everyone who looks at you knows you're mine. You're my good little bitch, aren't you?”, Author's voice was a low rumble, briefly sucking on his fingers to then push them into Edward, feeling him clench around his fingers.<br/>
“Y-yes-”, Edward gasped, breath choking when Author squeezed his throat harder, roughly thrusting his fingers into him.<br/>
Author knew how much to hurt Edward, and when to stop. They knew each other's limits quite well, though it was usually Author who was doing the fucking anyways.</p><p>When Author pulled his hands away from Edward, Edward whined, squirming where he was standing. He could only watch Author, until he pushed him roughly against the mirror, grabbing his hair and pulling it back, making sure Edward could see in the mirror, as Author pushed into Edward with a growl.<br/>
“So tight for me, dirty little thing.”, he growled, sheathing himself completely, making Edward whimper and moan. He wasn't surprised Author had lubed up his cock -he was always careful not to injure Edward. Too much, at least.</p><p>Edward braced himself against the mirror with hands and arms, hair pulled back with Author's tight grip on it. Sharp gasps and filthy moans left him as Author started thrusting harshly into him, and he had to watch himself, his half-lidded gaze, his mouth open as these sounds left him, his skin flushed red and soon shining with sweat.<br/>
He could see Author, how his chest heaved with heavy breaths, how concentrated he was, how his body moved as he thrust into him. It was highly arousing, just being able to see Author, how much he enjoyed fucking him.<br/>
“Author- god- you look so- <em>fuck</em>-”, Edward couldn't help but comment on it, always wanting to tell how gorgeous Author was. His slim frame, the white spots of vitiligo, his chest, his intense golden eyes.<br/>
“You're- <em>so hot</em>-”, Edward moaned, and Author growled, yanking on Edward's hair, making him give a startled cry.</p><p>“Quiet bitch. You're my hole to fuck, and nothing else.”, Author snarled, using his free hand to turn on the vibrations. It made Edward cry out, and Author's hips stutter, as the vibrations went through his core. Wet sounds echoed through the room, from Author fucking Edward's wet hole, and the strap-on moving inside of Author's went cunt.<br/>
It was clear the vibrations were bringing Author closer to an orgasm, with how desperate his thrusting was getting, how his grip loosened slightly on Edward's hair. And Edward could see the tiny changes in his expressions, which he normally couldn't see. How his lips were parted, how his chest heaved, how his cheeks turned red. Edward couldn't believe how arousing it was to watch Author.<br/>
Though seeing himself was also making him shiver, how red he was getting, sweat making his skin glisten, the marks Author had left on him.</p><p>“F-uck!”, Author's thrusts stuttered as he came, grip tight on Edward's hair as he twitched and clenched around his strap-on. He moved his free hand to quickly stroke Edward, until his partner shook and came, cum hitting the mirror, clenching hard around the dildo.<br/>
Author turned off the vibrations, rolling his hips as he laid over Edward's back, letting go of his hair. A low rumble from his chest, similar like a purr, and Edward knew his partner was happy.<br/>
“Look how pretty you are... fogging up the mirror with your breath. You look so goddamn sexy Edward..”, Author purred into Edward's ear, his hands caressing Edward's sides now. Edward hummed, slowly getting his breath back.</p><p>“Come on, there's more in you, isn't there?”, Author pulled back, pulling out of Edward slowly, making the man whine softly. Finally, Edward was allowed to turn around, watching Author with a sort of desperation and adoration. Author pulled him away from the mirror for a little, and then he laid down on the ground, patting his hips.<br/>
“Come and sit on your <em>favorite</em> seat, cutie.”, Author smirked up at Edward, happy to watch him how he blushed, and shuffled over. And sinking down on Author's cock once more, he was facing the mirror again, making him whimper.</p><p>“You look so good on top of me. You feel so good around my cock.”, Author laid his hands on Edward's hips, gently kneading his flesh. Edward whimpered softly, rolling his hips, watching Author's expression.<br/>
It had taken quite a few times until Edward felt comfortable riding Author like this -he had always been afraid of crushing Author beneath him. By now he knew better than to be afraid of that though.<br/>
“My gorgeous fuck-boy.”, Author hummed, grinning up at Edward. He loved having him on top of him, watching Edward. He loved every curve of his body, every little jiggly bit, every soft spot he had.</p><p>“Come on, mon chéri, watch yourself as you turn into a pretty mess for me.”, Author hummed, gently scratching up and down Edward's sides, happily giving him red lines by his own making. Edward whimpered as he looked up at the mirror, the cum-stain on it at the height of his chest almost. It made him look more like a mess than he currently was.<br/>
“You look so hot Eddie. No wonder you're so red -like the fiery sexy man you are.”, Author loved making Edward feel good, complimenting him. He loved making him blush, making him a mess. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy degrading him either though, calling him the dirtiest and filthiest words he could imagine.<br/>
And well, Author knew Edward liked a healthy mix of both, sometimes one more than the other. Today was a good mix, though mostly supportive good, Author supposed. He went with what felt best.</p><p>Finally, Edward began to move properly, raising himself slowly to sink down again. Every of Edward's movements moved Author's cock inside of him slightly, making Author dig his fingers into Edward's hips.<br/>
This was more for Edward than Author, but Author loved it all the same. How earnestly Edward fucked himself on his dick, how he was gasping, how he looked so fucked-out into the mirror to watch himself. He could tell Edward was watching the red disappear into his ass, the wetness of the lube making everything glide easily.</p><p>Edward eventually shifted, his cock hard and dripping, so he leaned down onto Author, shifting how he moved to make <em><span>sure</span></em><span> Author got just as much pleasure as he himself was. Author couldn't help the gasps and moans as Edward moved, when his partner groped at his chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples.<br/>
“You're just as gorgeous, Auth.”, Edward was breathless, but he needed to make sure Author was getting as much pleasure as he himself was, that Author knew he was beautiful just how he was.<br/>
“Fuck- you look so </span><em><span>good</span></em><span>.”, Edward moaned as he felt his orgasm build up again. He loved watching Author beneath him, feeling his skin, watching his face go redder the more Edward said and touched him.</span></p><p>
  <span>“E-ed...”, Author gasped, especially once Edward shifted in </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right way, and their hips moving together, it was feeling incredible. And then Edward moved a hand down and rubbed at his clit, making Author whine sharply, thrusting his hips up in a desperate attempt of getting closer.<br/>
“Fuck- please Ed-”, little sounds left Author, tiny gasps and little moans, and Edward drank them up. He loved hearing Author, and he had a plan to getting even more out of him after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward leaned down to capture Author's lips in a kiss when he came, drinking up all of the sounds as his partner came, rolling his hips and moving his own hand down to stroke himself to completion once more, making sure Author stayed mostly clear of cum. He knew he preferred no cum on him.<br/>
“Let me give you a treat too.”, Edward murmured against Author's lips. “And we'll drag this wonderful mirror right there with us.”, he smirked, thrusting his hips, before shifting to get up and pull off of Author. If Author wanted this mirror to be a feature of their time tonight, Edward was going to keep that up, certainly.<br/>
“Come on baby. Up you come.”, Edward pulled the mirror over to stand at the foot end of it, before climbing on the bed and laying down -head by the foot end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's in your head?”, Author asked, watching him. He slowly pulled the strap-on out and off, shuddering slightly at the now empty feeling.<br/>
“Well, I got to sit on you, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to sit.. on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”, Edward smirked, looking over at Author. He was blushing, squirming a little -of course he was a little shy about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He loved his strap-ons, and he was always a little insecure when he didn't have them. But Edward always made him feel better about it.<br/>
“Come on now darling.”, Edward pat his chest, and Author moved over, climbing onto the bed. He settled on his knees above Edward's face, looking down at him with a red face. When he saw himself in the mirror, he blushed further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries darling. Sit down and watch yourself for a bit.”, Edward hummed, raising his hands to pull Author's hips down, making him squeak </span>
  <em>
    <span>very manly, of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Author gasped sharply when he felt Edward's hot and wet mouth against him, his tongue drinking up all of his arousal. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how hot and wet and soft Edward's tongue was against him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, how eagerly his partner ate him out.<br/>
Author clung to the foot-board, embarrassedly looking into the mirror, watching himself whimper and moan, face as red as Edward's got surely.<br/>
He was easily pleasured with how expertly Edward ate him out, making him feel more than amazing. It was the most mind-blowing pleasure he knew, getting eaten out so enthusiastically like Edward was doing.<br/>
“Ed- Ed-!”, Author gasped and choked on his breath when he came, clenching and shuddering on top of Edward. He could barely breathe as Edward just kept going, licking up all his juices, making Author whimper and moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward kept going, bringing out orgasm after orgasm out of Author. He had him really sitting on his face quickly, Author unable to keep himself up in any way. He was moaning loud and open, watching himself becoming more and more of a mess.<br/>
Edward got him crying by the end, tears in the corners of his eyes, gasping and shaking on top of Edward. Author felt boneless, so much pleasure was overwhelming his system, and it just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.<br/>
Eventually Edward stopped though, thank the heavens, and pushed Author off of him and down his chest, until he could move him further to sit up and hold him. He kissed Author softly, earning a soft whimper in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.. let's clean up a little and take a nap.”, Edward murmured, gently holding Author. He loved having him all fucked out, head nothing but cotton. He smiled softly, long since having calmed down from his own arousal. He was more than happy just having gotten to pleasure Author.<br/>
“My wonderful lover.”, Edward chuckled, pressing a kiss to Edward's temple.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>If you have any requests for me to write, tell me! Always up for writing uwu</b><br/>Also have a tumblr if you wanna pop in! @emptynarration</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>